Aatrox
by Schwarzritter
Summary: He was a slave, a villager, a student, a soldier, a savior and a murderer. Just who are you Aatrox? One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**With the news of the upcoming Aatrox Update, this is how I wish it to be.**

 **Note: None of the Characters appearing in this Fic belongs to me. All rights belong to Riot Games.**

* * *

 **The Darkin Blade**

* * *

Log check... Testing recorder...

Log 1...

Hey there, Ezreal here. I just got this nifty recorder from my friend Jayce, I don't know how he managed to make one, but the science behind it is great. Anyways, just to let you know, if you read that published journal about 'The Ancient Mystery in Runeterra', you won't believe that this is a part of it.

I know, an audio journal is not much right now, but Jayce promised that it will be in the future, so I asked for one to test it out on the fields.

Okay, to the story then...

Part of which that peeked my interest again in my research on this mystery is that, well, I met the guy. Weird, creepy, and downright scary, I mean, I freaked out when I saw the sword drink the blood of a Gromp. As to how I met him, well, I was summoned to the Rift, and thankfully, he was my ally. I mean, nearing the end, he was unstoppable as long as he could swing his sword.

The next few times I met him was strange though. I got a glimpse of his face one time we fought, and boy was he scary. Over the next few times we fought, I started to notice that he is slowly, as if, turning into a human.

The thing is, the last time we fought his face was human.

Anyways, that's it for my first log. Ezreal out.

Log 2...

I retraced my steps to where I found the artifacts about him, with my busy schedule of being in the Rift and exploring, it took me a while to get to the oldest known artifact I found, namely 'Shurima's Pot'.

I called in a favor from Shurima's resident Warrior Princess, and total hottie, please don't tell her, Sivir. Though she agreed reluctantly, she sneaked me into the Tomb again to scan the scrolls buried with that pot. We managed to get into the Tomb, and while I was gathering scrolls, coincidentally, Azir himself appeared before the entrance with a group of his Sand Soldiers. And boy was he angry, I could have sworn he might have executed me on the spot if not for Sivir.

He asked why an outsider like me is there, and Sivir became my voice.

"He's here about the warlord painted in the pots." Sivir answered.

If Azir had a face, I could tell, he was surprised. And after a brief silence, he dismissed his Soldiers and sat down on the steps, a weird sight since he's an Emperor.

"He was no warlord boy, he was a slave," he said. "But some say he was an Ascended like me, Nasus and Renekton. But I say otherwise."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the man over there is dead." he answered. "Centuries ago, before I 'died', my father told me of a tale. A tale about a slave who 'Ascended'."

"Ancient Laws of Shurima does not permit that." I said.

"You know your history boy," Azir replied. "Yes, our law forbid it, but in truth, he never 'Ascended', he found a sword, buried in the sands, that gave him powers similar to an ascended. It gave him the form of a being not yet seen in Shurima. He led a group of slaves against an army and won, the people called him a warlord, but to us nobles, he will always be a slave."

"So this being," I said. "Aatrox, he was not just one Ancient Immortal Being?"

"That I do not know boy," he replied. "Though I believe you've overstayed your welcome, Sivir, escort the lad out before I change my mind."

Really Azis? Anyways, I got my answers.

End of log.

Log 3...

Okay, this one was hard, why? I went to the Freljord with Quinn, under the pretense of an Explorer authorized by Garen, thank the heavens Lux knows his signature. Anyways, to find out about Aatrox, I went chronologically, so I came to Freljord. While exploring, I came across the very beautiful female group, Avarosans. Though I had a near death experience with some of the girls if not for Ashe. Geez, what is it with them with female domination?

I asked Ashe about the dagger I found. And she answered at best she could.

"Stories say of a warrior with a living blade that came to Freljord to help the weak," she answered. "Tryndamere could answer your questions, but I doubt that he will not drive his sword through you if you ask him that."

"Tryndamere fought Aatrox?" I asked.

"I believe so," she answered. "But that dagger is older, that means, Aatrox is also ancient."

"What do you know of this dagger's tale?" I asked.

"I heard stories about a tribe like the Winter Claw," she replied. "Though much much older, they say that this tribe was attacked by Ancient Trolls, and it was a massacre. However, a villager who found a jagged sword rose among them, and led them to battle, and they've won."

"A villager?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. "A villager."

How can a Shuriman Slave suddenly become a Freljordian Villager? Maybe the slave had some children who came here?

End of log.

Log 4...

I set sail to Iona, and met with the local explorers to know more about the woodblock. They escorted me to their museum, and introduced me to their resident historian. We chatted for a while before I asked about the woodblock. He said that it was related to the tale of a man who led Iona to victory agaisnt Ancient Noxus. After his explanation, I asked the question.

"Was he from outside Iona?" I asked.

"I believe not," he replied. "Written records show that he came from the temples."

He then showed me a few scrolls about Aatrox.

"They say he was a failure," he continued. "A man who lost hundreds of battles, but one day, they say that he was blessed by the divines, and was gifted that jagged blade of his, and gave him that form. But some other records say that he could transform form man to demon. Ahh, history, sometimes have the weirdest descriptions eh?"

"Y-y-yeah... History..." I said forcing a smile.

Okay, I admit, three different tales, telling three different warriors. A former slave from Shurima, a villager from Freljord, and a 'failure' from Iona. Right now, I'm starting to believe that there was not just one Aatrox. Maybe, but I won't stop there, Demacia and Noxus, what stories do you hold?

End of log. Till next time. Ezreal out.

Log 5...

I snuck into Noxus with the help of Ekko, he said that if things go wrong, he'd make sure he'd help. And right now, I think I've failed a few times already. I mean, while we were sneaking past a few guards, he started acting weirdly. I just hope I didn't really die along the way...

We passed by a heavily guarded library, okay I admit, it was surprising that Noxus had a library. Anyways, we snuck in, and went through their war records, and what surprised me was this. A book about Sion, but from the perspective of a soldier. This unnamed soldier claims that before Sion's last charge against Demacia's King Jarvan. A Noxian Soldier appeared and tried to raise their morale, and that soldier was successful. Noxus went again to fight one last time, with both the Soldier and Sion leading the charge. The writer claims that it was as if Demacia's weapons became useless during that last charge.

" _I was surprised we still won, even with our numbers, General Sion and this soldier with a jagged sword let us to victory, with General Sion's unstoppable onslaught that led him face to face with Demacia's King..."_

Wait what? Soldier with a jagged blade?

"... _I think the soldier's name was Sonus..."_

So he was Noxian, that can't be right?

"Ekko!" I called out. "Can you look into a Noxian Soldier named Sonus?"

"On it!" he replied.

After a few seconds, he said he found it, okay maybe he traveled from the future again. "It says here he was born year XXXX, became a soldier at the age of 20, and was part of Sion's last charge. It also says here he died year XXXX, that was around fifty years ago. Weird though, written here was a claim that he lost his sword after the last charge."

Okay, another dead warrior. We left the library in a hurry after hearing footsteps, and searched their graveyards. Mostly, Noxians Honor soldiers who did well in battle, and the grave was quite easy to find, the tombstone was engraved with a jagged sword.

" _In Memory of Sonus Crux, the voice that led Noxus to victory."_

Okay, now I'm sure, there was never one bearer of the Jagged Sword.

End of log. Ezreal out.

Log 6...

Demacia, with real permission from Garen, Lux got caught and was given an earful, Lux and me scanned the library to any leads about that 'Stained Glass'. Lux say that the stained glass was in honor of Demacia's Saviour. A noble stripped of his rank, but still defended Demacia against Noxus. Lux was curious to why I am researching about Aatrox. And I cannot hide anything from her, so I let her listen to my log. She was surprised after the Noxus part, and I doubt she'll be hearing this last one. Anyways, that is all I've found out. Aatrox was never one person. There was five of him, or maybe the current one is the fifth? I don't know, his face looked young. So I doubt that the current one is Demacian.

Just who are you Aatrox? And why are you always appearing to aid losing sides?

Log 6...

I met Ryze while exploring, though I must say I was about to forget about my research on Aatrox, but the last known record of Aatrox was the Mage Wars a few years ago. So I asked Ryze of what he knows, and surprisingly, he does know something about Aatrox.

"Aye," he said. "The runes tell of a man, a mage like me, but he casts his magic through a jagged blade. Blood Magic, ancient and evil, but surprisingly. he was not a mage at first, rather a murderer."

"What?" I asked.

"They say that this soldier found a peculiar looking sword. The soldier claims he hears a voice, telling him to pick the sword and it will lead him to victory." Ryze answered. "Anyways, I must continue, I feel a disturbance in the Magic not far from here."

Log 7...

Final thoughts, Aatrox had many host, or can I say that the Blade is Aatrox? He was a slave, a villager, a student, a soldier, a savior and murderer. I don't know about you guys, but if ever you find a jagged blade, don't pick it up. You might just be the next Aatrox.


	2. Aatrox Skills

Aatrox, The Demon Blade

Passive: Demon of the Blade

While in battle, Aatrox's Demon Blade Charges Up, at 100 percent, the Demon of the Blade emerges and takes over Aatrox.

Full Demon: Turns to a Full Demon for 10 Seconds Gaining Attack Damage and Attack Speed. Also grants Aatrox Revival, if he received fatal damage.

Half-Demon Form: If Revival is on cool down, Aatrox turns to a Half-Demon for 15 Seconds with half of the effect of the Full Demon form.

Q - Sword Crash/Dark Crash

Human...

Sword Crash: Aatrox jumps to a target location and slams his sword dealing damage and knocking up enemies at the center.

Demon/Half-Demon...

Dark Crash: Aatrox takes flight, before crashing down on a target location knocking up enemies around the impact. Has a longer range than Sword Crash.

W - Heavy Blow/Demon's Thirst

Human...

Active: Aatrox's next basic attack deals bonus damage.

Demon/Half-Demon...

Active: Aatrox Empowers his sword, and his next 3 attacks deal bonus damage and heals him.

E - Blade Torrent

Human...

Cannot Cast.

Demon/Half-Demon...

Active: Aatrox gathers energy from his sword before sending a wave of energy in a line in front of him slowing enemies struck.

R - Massacre

Aatrox forcefully transforms into a demon, striking an area with a rain of blades of torrents for 2 seconds before ending with a dark crash. Does not apply slow.


End file.
